


Meow, Meow

by Viridian5



Series: Stitching [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoji has unusual ideas of positive reinforcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow, Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-reading by Rosaleendhu and Esinde Nayrall.

When Yoji saw the numbers on the clock, he couldn’t understand why the hell he’d woken up so early, especially on a day he didn’t have a morning shift. He avoided mornings when he could. (If he were still awake at, say, 4 a.m. or 5 a.m. it was still night.) 

Then he remembered last night and couldn’t help grinning. Aya had made him a promise, and Aya took promises very seriously. But the early bedtime and lack of drinking had made it a tame night, at least by Yoji’s standards, so his body had reacted by waking him prematurely. 

What did people do in the mornings anyway, if they didn’t have to go to work or school? What could he do with himself aside from try to go back to sleep?

Wait. He knew what he could do, what could make being up this early nearly worth it. Aya had made a promise and took them seriously, but last night he’d been a tough nut to crack and today he’d have the early shift in the shop with Ken and thus a lot of time to second guess it. For all Yoji knew, Aya might have woken up in a bit of a panic over the things he’d let himself do and say last night. If Yoji found a way to reinforce how good things could be before Aya went to work, it’d help his cause. 

He put a pair of green silk pajama bottoms on, brushed his hair into its sexiest form, and went downstairs to breakfast, figuring that Omi hadn’t gone to school yet at this time. Looking surprised to see him, Omi said, “Good morning, Yoji-kun,” while Ken, weirdly, gave Yoji a somewhat traumatized look. Aya hadn’t come down yet, a good thing, unless he hadn’t left his room yet due to a fit of panic.

“Hey, chibi, do you still have that laser pointer and can I borrow it?” Yoji asked. 

“Sure. It’s downstairs in the mission room. But why?” Omi answered. 

“It’s for something I’m working on,” Yoji replied as he went to get it. He turned it on to make sure it worked then returned to the kitchen with it and took a seat to wait. “Omi, pass me a plate of eggs, please?”

Omi did so as he said, “Sure. I’m surprised you’re up though. Do you have something today?” 

“Just something I wanted to go over with Aya. Then I can go back to bed until it’s time to get up for my shift.”

Ken’s expression turned a little more traumatized. Had he seen Aya leave Yoji’s room last night? Yoji grinned as he ate his scrambled eggs and wondered what kind of assumptions Kenken had made about what had gone on in there.

Aya noticed Yoji as soon as he walked into the kitchen and asked, “What are you doing up so early?”

“Wanted to show you something.” When Yoji saw the look on Aya’s face, he said, “Not that, at least not right now. Get your mind out of the gutter.” Even better, Ken had been drinking something at that moment and did a wonderful spit take. “This won’t take long. If it had been the--”

“Yoji!” Omi said. “Don’t give me these kinds of mental images before I go to school! Or ever, really.”

“Aya, let’s take this into the next room to protect the chibi’s defenseless mind.” 

“I’m wary but too curious to say no. Fine,” Aya answered. 

Not the enthusiasm Yoji would’ve preferred, but he could work with it. He finished his eggs and led the way, Aya right behind him. 

“What’s this about?” Aya asked. Grinning, Yoji gave him the laser pointer. Aya’s mouth moved into a slight smile as he understood and his voice sounded lighter as he asked, “Really?”

“You’re so serious, while I’m committed to getting you to smile more.”

“If I start shining this around the room, you’ll do what?”

“Give it a try and find out.”

“This is really silly.”

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing. Indulge your curiosity.” 

“Famous last words.” But Aya turned the pointer on and moved his wrist a bit, making the red dot of light move along the wall in an area that didn’t have any furniture.

Since Yoji had committed himself, he intended to give it his all. He’d done much worse in an effort to get laid. Full kitty, he stalked up to the wall and started to wiggle his ass a bit the way he’d sometimes seen cats do right before a pounce. He startled a bit as he heard a strange sound from behind him, almost... laughter, but creaky and somewhat choked. Aya? It got a bit louder as he wiggled his ass more, and the light jerked and slid down the wall. Yoji turned around to see Aya hunched over, one hand over his mouth trying to stifle the sounds. Failing to stop it too, especially as Yoji wiggled again. 

He seemed to have wiggled Aya into a giggle fit. Priceless. 

Ken peeked into the room. “Omi, Yoji broke Aya!”

Omi looked in then said, “I’m out of here. Whatever it is, you can deal with it.”

“What?”

“Off to school!”

Ken followed Omi in a rush. Good, since Yoji didn’t feel like having anyone else watching.

Still laughing, Aya sat down and choked out, “I hate you.... It isn’t even... that funny....”

Pleased, Yoji sat beside him and said, “I have magic in these hips. And you love me.” 

“This actually... _hurts_....”

But Yoji caught the amused twinkle in Aya’s violet eyes. “You’re just rusty at it.” This close he could see that Aya’s lashes were actually a very dark red instead of black. The red hair and purple eyes should have looked garish and wrong together, but somehow, on Aya, they worked. 

“I can’t believe... you did that.” Aya’s laughing fit appeared to be winding down.

With one of Aya’s red eartails so close, Yoji couldn’t help himself. He stroked it, enjoying its softness, then whirled it around two of his fingers. Aya made a sound almost like a purr in response and looked at Yoji with a rising heat, which Yoji’s cock immediately responded to with some rising of its own. 

“You like having your hair played with?” Yoji asked softly.

“...I guess.”

“This is something that would be fun to experiment with.” Brushing it, pulling on it.... Aya tended to leave his hair looking a bit messy, as if he didn’t care, while Yoji had thoughts of brushing it to a high shine and arranging it.

Yoji sometimes forgot how young Aya was and that he’d detected some inexperience last night. Aya might not know all of his own turn-ons.

Yoji could _teach_ him things, mold him, train him up right. That would be so hot. 

He’d thought for a while that Aya was closed-up, but now he saw him as a closed-up bud, full of potential, waiting for the right environment to open up and bloom in. 

Fuck, he’d been a florist _way_ too long.

He pushed the annoyance of that out of his head by kissing Aya, which he found wonderfully distracting. When he gently pulled on the eartail Aya made a hot little sound that vibrated against Yoji’s lips and made him want to get them both undressed right now. 

They both jumped as they heard a loud clanging sound from the doorway, Ken beating on a pot with a spoon. “Both of you, find some self-control! I’m not working the shop by myself. Yoji, go back to bed _alone_. Aya, become Aya again, have breakfast, and help open for the day with me.” He walked off muttering to himself. 

Ken’s little tirade having totally broken Aya out of his “sexy Aya” mindset, Aya disentangled himself from Yoji and said, “Ken’s right.”

“That’s something you don’t hear every day. Did he see you leaving my room last night?”

“Yes.”

“What did you say to him?”

Aya shrugged. “Nothing.”

“You don’t mind him....”

“Don’t mind him having some idea of what’s actually going on? I don’t mind.” That gave Yoji a warm feeling until Aya continued, “I knew you would molest me in front of him later anyway, so why bother?”

“Damn, you’re mean.” Also, Yoji would have to jerk himself off alone again.

To his pleased surprise, Aya kissed his forehead. “Go back to bed. We’ll see each other later.” He handed the laser pointer back to Yoji and said, “Thanks for the... whatever that was,” sounding somewhat shy, before he returned to the kitchen.

Success!

 

### End


End file.
